1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of forming organic light emitting structures and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, the invention relates to organic light emitting structures including a pixel defining layer and organic layers, and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices including a pixel defining layer and organic layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device may display desired information such as images, letters and/or characters using a light generated by the combination of holes provided from an anode and electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer thereof. The OLED device may have several advantages, such as wide viewing angle, high response time, thin thickness and low power consumption, so that the OLED device may be widely employed in various electrical and electronic apparatuses. Recently, the OLED device has been rapidly developed as one of the most promising display devices.
As for a conventional process, organic layers, including, e.g., a hole transport layer, an organic emitting layer, an electron transport layer, etc., may be patterned per each pixel region. For example, a pixel defining layer (PDL) may be formed, and the organic layers may be formed on an electrode exposed by the PDL and on a sidewall of the pixel defining layer by, e.g., a printing process or a transfer process.
However, when the organic layers having different materials and characteristics relative to each other make contact with a sidewall of the PDL, the organic layers may not be formed uniformly on the sidewall of the PDL so as to cause, e.g., a deviation of thickness of the organic layers near the sidewall of the PDL. Accordingly, leakage current may be generated near the sidewall of the PDL and distributions of luminescence characteristics of the OLED device in each pixel region may become irregular.